Fast
by cardboard-cake
Summary: Sometimes things don't go quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to go quite like this.

Everything had been normal up until the lunch break at this particular meeting of nations. And a non-nation, in Hong Kong's case. The meeting itself was focused on economics, so he tagged along with China to watch and take notes. Due to some lucky break, he even got two minutes of speaking time. The Hong Kong economy still booming enough to be considered important while comparing financial cases of the nations present.

It was right before lunch, when he caught sight of Iceland. He looked positively bored, now that his bit in the meeting was over. He was one of the first to speak, either to get it out of the way and avoid being picked on by Hong Kong's distant 'family' and company, or to set the pace of the meeting. Iceland was quick and quiet while glossing over his trade surplus details and quarterly growth reports. To be honest, Hong Kong hadn't really listened at first, but now he was wishing he had. Iceland was essentially forgotten among the bigger nations, who, of course, were yelling and pointing fingers this far into the ordeal. Again, Iceland looked bored, slumping forward in his seat and scribbling on his notepad. His bangs were falling into his eyes, but Iceland made no move to swish them out of his face. It was kind of... attractive? Is that what Hong Kong is feeling? Surely the littlest Nordic could be considered objectively good looking, so these feelings aren't too strange, or so Hong Kong thought. Because Iceland_ is_ good looking. From the top of his light blonde head to the tip of his straightened nose, down to his... feet. Hong Kong didn't dare to look under the table to get a better glimpse of what Iceland looked like his nice pressed suit and shined shoes, though it was tempting.

That's why he decided to catch him at lunch. Perhaps he'd be even more alluring once he exchanged real words in a real conversation. None of this recited work bull.

Hong Kong quickly dodged through the crowd once Germany had demanded they recess for lunch, as everyone was well out of hand. Despite the slow, almost globular movements of the meandering nations, Hong Kong made it way out into the corridor and spotted his 'prize.' Iceland was easy to spot from the top down, his hair contrasting nicely with his charcoal blazer and slacks. He had a side pressed to the wall as others passed, which in turn slowed him down and made the approach all too easy for Hong Kong.

"Hey, you getting something to eat?" A nice smooth opening to get things rolling.

"Huh?"

Well, it would have been, had Iceland not been startled. He looked at Hong Kong like a deer in the headlights, his fingers subtly gripping tighter onto his notepad.

"Lunch. Are you going? We could go together."

"Um... I was going to go to my room." Iceland gestured vaguely with his notepad.

"Oh. I can wait for you? You don't have anyone to go with, right?"

Hong Kong internally cringed once the second question weaseled its way out of his mouth. So much for smooth! It was true that the other Nordics weren't here at this particular gathering, which was an incredibly odd sight to (not) see.

"No... why do you care, anyway?"

"I just thought we could get lunch. I'm solo, too."

"China is here."

"I'm not going to lunch with him."

Iceland got over his deer-face look and instead was studying Hong Kong with what he assumed was a massive amount of skepticism.

"Look, I just thought you might like to have lunch with someone. If not, I'll go and leave you alone, yeah?"

Iceland had to think through this one. It was strange request coming from... well, a stranger, essentially! He had a few brief dealings with

Hong Kong in the past, sure, but he knew next to nothing about him outside of work. Then again, he did seem nice...

"I need to put my things away."

"I can wait."

So it was settled.

* * *

Lunch was a simple affair at burger joint two blocks from the hotel. It somehow looked surprisingly clean yet still felt greasy when they walked in. Neither minded, or kept it well hidden, as they ordered and picked a corner booth where they could sit and chat with some semblance of privacy.

They didn't talk about much, though their small talk took a detour pretty quick into the conversation, and they sounded... well, like typical teenage boys. Hong Kong could see that Iceland was still guarding himself, but he considered it to be a step in the right direction to get him to speak about something other than what he does with his money (or the unpronounceable volcano, which Iceland was sick of discussing, Hong Kong later found out). Overall, it was... nice, really. An earth-shattering good time? Where there personal revelations and epiphanies about Iceland a person, or about Hong Kong's being? No. Not at all. But it beat going out with the family. It was refreshing, to say the least.  
Iceland thought so too.

* * *

Back at the hotel, they fumbled about awkwardly for a topic to discuss and what to do next. They had a ninety minute break. They had only killed about forty minutes. Ultimately, Hong Kong figured out that Iceland was getting skittish by the groups of people coming and going, and invited him back to the room. It would be quiet there. Iceland accepted.  
Then things got even a little more out of the ordinary.

Surely the day could be considered normal still, though Hong Kong had technically asked a guy out, which he had never done before, and he found said guy wonderfully attractive, and he's pretty sure he caught said guy making eyes at him when he wasn't supposed to be looking. Nothing's come of it, right? So it's fine, right? Right. Just two guys hanging out and talking, even if this was a relatively new experience for the both of them.

Once again, the conversation veered way off its predicted course once Hong Kong had to open his dumb mouth and ask an equally dumb question again: "So, like, why are you here alone?"

"I'm here with you, idiot."

"You know what I mean."

"Because the others weren't invited, I guess."

"That's weird. Like, I never see you guys by yourselves, you know?"

"Because you only see us at the meetings."

"So, what? You aren't a pack like all the time?"

"Not really. We have things to do. Anyway, I wouldn't know, since I live on an island, remember?"

"What's that got to do with anything? So do I."

"Aren't you right next to China?"

"Yeah?"

"So it's different."

Hong Kong didn't understand, and he figured saying as much would get him called an idiot, or an equally confusing explanation. Possibly both. So he went with a safe answer, as much has he didn't want to. "Okay."  
Iceland didn't bother to pick the conversation back up, opting to stare out the balcony window as best he could from the tacky chair he was sitting in. The way the sunlight touched his pale features so gently-

No, okay, Hong Kong knew it was hormones buzzing around inside him that was making him... well, sort of a mess! It was annoying, mostly because he didn't know how to deal with it. He'd been a teenager for a long time and hadn't experienced strong urges that were making him think of stupid stuff like that. Other stupid stuff, well, yeah, and Hong Kong had drawn a small handful of lewd pictures, but it wasn't anything like this. It wasn't really driven by anything other than his troublemaking teenage tendencies. This was maybe the same, but not really, because Hong Kong could tell he was overthinking this whole thing and he never put in an excessive amount of thought into his feelings before. Typically he just did things, being very action oriented.  
So why was he suddenly slowing down and becoming a thinker? It was bugging him, and he had to break the silence or else he'd be driven mad by his own annoying brain.

"Hey, can you come here for a sec?"

Iceland snapped out of his reverie to look at Hong Kong, cross-legged on the bed. "Why?"

"Just because."

Iceland contemplated for a moment, then crossed the small distance to the bed, where he sat down awkwardly next to Hong Kong.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh... stuff? Nothing really."

"It looked like you were concentrating on something."

"I wasn't."

"Oh."

It was a lie, but Hong Kong didn't need to know that. Iceland just didn't understand this guy's quirks or what his angle was. Surely there was an actual reasoning for inviting him out to lunch, and back to his room... because if not, wouldn't he have just let Iceland go? Why be so clingy all of a sudden?  
As much as Iceland did want to push him away, due to being completely unaccustomed to these kinds of happenings, there was something about Hong Kong that Iceland could feel himself gravitating towards. Normally it was easy to push people off and away or bolt and hide... that wasn't the case now. Maybe because Hong Kong's ulterior motives weren't exactly clear, but Iceland didn't get a suspicious vibe off him. He seemed sincere in wanting to hang out, even if it was totally an out of the blue invitation. Maybe he was just a spontaneous guy. That didn't explain Iceland's 'magnetism,' however. And that's what really bothered him. There was some mental disconnect from his body, some invisble signal that he wasn't consciously processing but some other part of him was. There weren't any warning bells going off, despite Iceland being aware that he wasn't aware of something, which fed into him being unsettled yet somewhat okay at the same time. It goes without saying, but it's a very conflicting feeling.

During Iceland's intense rumination, Hong Kong seemed to key in on the body language and figure something was a little off. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked and hesitantly reached out to touch Iceland's arm.

"Y-yeah, fine." The stutter and jumping at physical contact probably didn't help Iceland sound convincing.

"Sure? You're a little red."

"What?!" Iceland's hands flew up to his face to cover his cheeks and eyes. He was clearly embarrassed, though Hong Kong didn't know why.

"Like, it's okay." Just like Iceland couldn't sound convincing, Hong Kong couldn't sound reassuring since he didn't know what exactly needed to be reassured.  
Either way, Iceland slowly put his hands down and tried to breathe, although he was quivering. _That_ made Hong Kong unnerved.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're shaking."

"Shut up, I know."

Hong Kong zipped his lip after that.

* * *

They spent the remainder of their break in an awkward silence. Hong Kong fiddling with his phone and occasionally glancing over to check on his companion, who held he knees to his chest and either started down at his lap or out at the wall. It was honestly kind of creepy, but still a little sad in some way. Hong Kong felt himself really wanting to be at his literal side, hand on his back and-  
No, not again!

Before Hong Kong could get wrapped up in his confusing hormonal thoughts, his phone buzzed again with a huffy message from China, demanding to know where he was and that the meeting was going to start in a minute. Hong Kong was about to tap out a reply, but looked over at Iceland again. Then, throwing care to the wind, reached out and tapped his shoulder, startling Iceland for what, the third time in the span of less than two hours?

"The meeting is going to start."

"Oh." Iceland slid off the bed without another word. Hong Kong followed, typing a text to China on their way out. In the corridor, Hong Kong turned right while Iceland turned left.

"The meeting is this way."

"I'm not going."

"You aren't? Why not?" It was Hong Kong's turned to be surprised for once.

"I already talked and the rest doesn't concern me."

"So where're you going?"

"My room."

Hong Kong hesitated, seriously considering his words before they burst forth without his permission. He didn't like they way they sounded in his head, but they needed to be said: "I don't think you should be alone."

"It's fine." Iceland was getting a little more prickly, but there was something still 'off' about him that Hong Kong couldn't place.

"Let me walk you back."

"I can do it myself."

"I know, but like, I just have this feeling."

"Whatever that means." Iceland started to stalk off anyway.

Hong Kong followed. "I just feel like something... bad is going to happen, or something, yeah? So can I walk you back?"

"Whatever."

So he did.

* * *

It was another string of awkward silence as they went down the corridor to the elevator and up to more floors, down another corridor, to Iceland's room. Hong Kong desperately wanted to say something without running his mouth, but Iceland was giving off such a weird vibe that Hong Kong spent the majority of their walk trying to comprehend it instead of thinking of what to say. Not like it mattered to much, as Iceland apparently had been walking fast to try and lose his tag-along or otherwise was on a mission to get back to his room to hide out. Hong Kong knew his last chance would be at Iceland's door. He wanted to get an extension for the deadline to figure out his feelings. He could only hope Iceland would be so kind as to give it to him.  
Iceland didn't turn to say goodbye when they reached his door. He put in the card key and was going to make his getaway, when Hong Kong quickly shoved his foot in the door, resulting in a scuff mark on his impeccably clean shoe.

"Don't you wanna like, hang out more?"

"No." Iceland pressed the door harder against the side of Hong Kong's foot.

"Then I guess this is good bye."

Iceland didn't say anything, but in the brief moment where he let his guard down, Hong Kong was able to swiftly open the door just enough to land a peck on the other boy's lips.

Neither of them were expecting that. Iceland fainted, and Hong Kong panicked.

At least he was able to catch Iceland before he hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult getting a proper grip on Iceland, as to drag him back into the room and place him on the bed. Hong Kong had the decency to stick around for at least a few minutes, propping Iceland's legs up with a stack of pillows and cushions and fanning him with some random brochure from the nightstand. A few minutes was all Hong Kong could spare, less he miss key parts of the meeting. He could've just skipped, and maybe he should've, but after giving this other guy such a scare? He'd rather leave before Iceland regained consciousness and things got awkward real fast. Besides, his arm is tired after ten minutes of fanning. China had sent a barrage of texts to Hong Kong, so much that clearly the old nations was fed up with trying to text at all (half of them were a mishmash of nonsense) and stopped. While small amounts of trouble Hong Kong could shrug off with no problem, he knew when to bow out when things got complicated. Though in this case, he'd get a completely ignorable lecture from China no matter what.  
But is it okay to leave without a trace? Is that in good form? Hong Kong wasn't one to botch pranks, and even if he did, the victims could typically find him. This wasn't a prank, but an unfortunate mishap - and while Iceland had been in his room not long ago, would he remember the room number when he woke up? Would he even say anything? Hong Kong didn't know what he'd do, and that was making him a little dodgy. He considered leaving his phone number, but realized that might send the wrong message after giving someone a kiss. Instead, he wrote a simple note which he left on the nightstand, checked on Iceland one last time to make sure he hadn't spontaneously gotten a fever or something equally ridiculous, and left for the meeting.

* * *

_Iceland,_  
_I'm sorry._  
_- ✩ Hong Kong ✩_

What the hell kind of apology is that, Iceland has to wonder. What had the boy even been thinking when he leaned in for that kiss?! That was not okay, and quite frankly, Iceland thinks he might be in a better mood had he not woken up to see that little note on his nightstand. He kicks the pillow-cushion tower on the floor and... well, he means to stomp off and get some answers for the half-assed apology, but upon seeing the time? No way. Iceland is furious, but he's not going to bring attention to himself by storming into the meeting. So he flops back on the bed, heels of his hands pressed to his eyes while he works through his more assertive emotions.

That's better.

Now comes the easy part: completely ignoring what happened in favor of watching tv and eating snacks.  
Honestly, Iceland is hoping he doesn't have to face Hong Kong again after their little incident, but even if he does? He's hoping Hong Kong has the guts to apologize to his face. If not, then oh well. Maybe he didn't like him that much anyway.

* * *

Coming back to the meeting had been a mistake. It was so boring - how could anyone make money boring? Money is great, if Hong Kong has anything to say about it. Which he does, but his turn to speak has long since been over. He distracts himself with his notes, doodling on them here and there, way past of the point of paying attention to the goings on in the meeting. They should be more on topic, he thinks vaguely, before getting absorbed in his non-business oriented thoughts.

Of course, that doesn't happen, and the talks break down once more for petty fighting. Since most of the bases have been covered already, the meeting is adjourned for now. Everyone is happy and relieved, going their separate ways to fulfill whatever post-meeting plans they have or just made up on the fly.

Hong Kong thinks that he wants dinner. He indulges China's whims momentarily too, and they get a bite to eat, and China starts to fawn and reminisce and that is Hong Kong's cue to get out of there. China will never stop treating Hong Kong like a precious child, but that doesn't mean Hong Kong can't limit the amout of times he has to actually hear about it. It's really not so bad, but sometimes it gets really grates on Hong Kong's nerves - now being one of those times.  
He stops at a convenience store to pick up a load of snacks and head back to the hotel room before China does. He's hoping his elder gets forcibly distracted by someone else, although, being the old man that he is, China will most likely want to come back and go to bed early anyway. Hm, a dilemma. He sits on his bed and munches away on his snacks while he considers his options. This isn't a very big meeting, meaning less prank victims and less hopefuls for keeping him entertained. Iceland is the only one there who is (physically) about his age. Usually Hong Kong is a bit luckier than this, but, alas, Lady Luck was not smiling down upon him this time.

He supposed he might as well make the best of it.

* * *

Which is how he finds himself outside of Iceland's door. He's mentally preparing for the worst, but he doesn't know what "worst" is, really - just Iceland throwing a temper tantrum and slamming the door in his face, or, unfortunately having him faint again. But even that seemed too far-fetched for what little Hong Kong knew about Iceland. Unless he had like, a nervous condition or something. But again, that didn't seem to be the case when they had been talking at lunch.

He knocks, then puts his hands in his pockets to look cool and casual. He waits.  
Finally, after what seemed like too long of a minute, Iceland answers the door, but doesn't say anything. Time to turn on the charm.  
"Hi -"  
Slam. There goes the door. That... wasn't what Hong Kong had in mind, obviously, but no matter. He has a plan. He takes a scrap of paper from his pocket, and a pen, and scrawls down his mobile number as well as a little message of encouragement. _'Talk to me?'_

Hong Kong couldn't get a hold of Iceland any other way right now, and as tempting as it was to just bug the guy out for being such a pain, he knew it wasn't a good idea right now. Iceland could stand to loosen up and not be such a priss, but Hong Kong didn't have enough intel to help him figure out the best way to help. He doesn't know how Iceland ticks, and the last thing he wants to do is to severely piss him off by doing the wrong thing. Pranks are fun, but they aren't supposed to be harmful. And talking was out until Iceland made the first move, so that didn't leave Hong Kong with much to do aside from retire for the evening to play games in his room under the blankets while the old man tried to sleep.  
Who arranged this rooming situation anyhow (China did, he knows that, but it's still annoying). Next time, Hong Kong is going to see that he gets roomed with Macau.

* * *

Iceland doesn't know what to do. He saw the little slip of paper pushed underneath his door, but he's hesitant to pick it up. He's expecting another dumb apology, which makes him a little aggravated. Hong Kong should have said the apology when he was at the door, and not acted like nothing was wrong and that he wasn't at fault for something.

Ultimately, Iceland picks up the paper. The message on it makes him lineface intensely. Hong Kong must be getting at something; no one is really this much of an idiot, are they? Iceland doesn't _want_ to talk to Hong Kong. Although, on the other hand, he wants to stop feeling so weird about the situation. He'll never properly let go of what happened, but he can, on a surface level, move on and go back to not caring about who this Hong Kong kid is or why he wanted to hang out or eat lunch or talk or any of the stupid stuff he did today. Because Iceland had been thinking about it, despite not really wanting to. Was he a tease, and just wanted to get a kiss? Iceland didn't feel any sort of "deep connection" or think he was sending out any obvious I LIKE YOU signals. So where did the mix up happen? He doesn't know, wants to convince himself _he doesn't care_, it won't happen again.

It takes nearly an hour after Hong Kong leaves, but Iceland picks up the paper and enters the digits into his phone. Fine, okay, you win, Mr. Ambush Kisser. But Iceland doesn't send a text yet. One step at a time...  
Another hour after _that_ is when Iceland finally gets up the nerve to type out a message: «_you're an idiot»_

Not thirty seconds later, there's a response.

_«hello to you too iceland»_

It's a start.


	3. Chapter 3

Iceland didn't know what to say after the initial text. He didn't want the responsibility of carrying the conversation. Hong Kong wanted to talk, hes' the one who should have apologized - why wasn't he doing this? Aside from the fact that he didn't have Iceland's number, but that's not the point. He could say something now! Instead, Iceland just sits still, waiting, watching. Thinking. He is not quite sure if there is text etiquette he needs to follow. If there is, who cares, this isn't his fault anyway.  
Hong Kong texts him ten minutes later. « are you still there? »

« yeah »

« k »

As much as he didn't want to, Iceland had to take the chance to initiate a conversation. Otherwise, Hong Kong might slip away due to boredom.

« so about today »

« yea sorry about that  
i wasnt thinking you know? »

« obviously »

« ouch »

« you brought that on yourself »

« maybe but »

There wasn't anything after the "but." Iceland waited for a minute, two, then five. A follow up text wasn't coming. At least not without some provocation.

« but what »

Little did Iceland know that Hong Kong was currently trying to figure out the best way to phrase what came after 'but.' He knows what he wants to say, but if he doesn't spin it the right way, it'd make Iceland upset again. He knows that much. Perhaps it's best if he just comes out and says it. He's said more scandalous things for lesser reactions before.

« i like you »

« come again »

« i like talking to you and stuff  
you're kinda snobbish and hard to talk to but  
still nice »

« gee thanks »

« can i come over »

« what »

« the old man is sleeping and laying here in the dark is totally lame »

« you have your phone »

« you have lights on »

« fine whatever »

Hong Kong is up and out of bed as quickly and quietly as his reflexes allow. He makes his bed - messily, but the covers are up - slips on his shoes and is out the door with only the card key and his phone. He remembers where Iceland's room is, and makes his way up in a matter of minutes. He knocks on the door and waits, and thankfully Iceland doesn't stand him up right there and not answer. Though when he does, he doesn't look that impressed at Hong Kong's presence (although Hong Kong would note that he's never seen Iceland look impressed at anything, ever).

"If you kiss me again I'm slamming the door in your face."

"Are you always this welcoming to guests?"

"No, just you."

Normal guests don't try to ambush their hosts with kisses.

* * *

To Hong Kong's credit, he behaved as he entered the room and took off his shoes. Iceland shuffled around awkwardly, not really sure how to 'host' someone in his dinky hotel room or what his guest even wanted. Hong Kong made himself comfortable on the bed, reclining leisurely and leaving Iceland pick a spot for himself. He sits on the edge, near the end.

"So... why're you here, anyway?" He has to ask.

"To like, hang out or something. It's way too early to sleep."

"You could read."

"No books."

"Did you bring anything to do?"

"Not really. I have some stuff for the flight but it'd be rude to have them here."

Whatever that means. Iceland wasn't going to ask. "So you just came over for no reason?"

"I came to hang out. I just said that."

" Can't you hang out with anyone else?"

"I wanted to hang out with you. Y'know, you're being like, awfully prickly about it." Yet Hong Kong didn't offer to leave. Nor did he seem offended, actually, and Iceland thinks it odd how Hong Kong can say stuff like that so nonchalantly Iceland sits and fidgets with his hands, glancing over to see his guest staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

"I take it you don't know what to do either, yeah?"

"No..." Iceland responded, sounding a bit defeated. Not that that he ultimately cared about such a thing, but he felt like a total dolt just sitting here and not... doing anything. Was Hong Kong expecting him to? As mellow as he's being, it's hard for Iceland to get a reading off him. Not that it'd be an easy thing to do anyway, due to Iceland's lack of understanding about Hong Kong's mindset and moods, but now it was making a hard task even harder and that's frustrating!

"That's okay. We don't have to like, do anything."

"Whatever." Iceland fetches his book from the nightstand and begins to read. If Hong Kong is okay with doing nothing, fine, but that doesn't mean Iceland is.

* * *

Hong Kong ends up dozing off. He's pretty ignorable in that state, even though he's taking up Iceland's spot on the bed. Iceland is reading, and could read right through the night if he needs to. He can sleep on the plane ride home.  
He re-situates himself on the floor, back against the bed, knees drawn up. He's so engrossed in his novel he doesn't realize the passage of time. Three hours passed and it only feels like one, or maybe a little less, and Iceland is determined to finish his book before he goes to bed. He typically brings a couple with him in case he finishes one too early, but for a short trip like this, he brought two and figured if that wasn't enough he could buy an extra in the airport book store. Even so, once he finishes this one, he'll be out of reading material until he's about to depart on his voyage home. And as much as he hates it, he doesn't have the money to constantly be spending it on excessive amounts of books.

Iceland is in the middle of the last chapter when Hong Kong stirs and looks around, trying to find him. He figures it out, crawls to the end of the bed, and leans over Iceland's shoulder to sneak a peak at the text. Iceland jumps and squeaks in surprise, and Hong Kong laughs.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Leave me alone, I'm almost done."

"Whatever you say."

Hong Kong flops down on his belly to wait out the last ten minutes. Without a word, Iceland finishes his book, puts it away, and disappears into the bathroom. Hong Kong is waiting for him when he returns, chin resting on his hands while he swings his legs idly.

"Going to bed?"

"It's the middle of the night."

"So?"

Hah, that was rich, coming from a guy who just woke up. Iceland rolled his eyes. "So, yes, I'm going to bed."

"That's too bad."

"Some of us like to sleep normally." And not take naps, it was implied. Though Iceland was being a bit of a hypocrite here, but Hong Kong doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, but I just thought it'd be nice to kiss you again."

Iceland looks like he inhaled too much air and choked on it. He doesn't faint again, thankfully, but his face lights up from the blush spreading across his face, he's tongue-tied, and doesn't know what to do. So he picks up the pillow and throws it down on Hong Kong's head with as much force as he can muster. Hong Kong doesn't appear too bothered, but naturally has to make his annoying blase comments: "You could really stand to loosen up."

"Wh- what makes you think I want to k- k- kiss you?!" Controlling his voice is hard, but Iceland manages not to shout.

"It's fun. And you were bored earlier."

"That's why I was reading!" Okay, that was more shouty-er.

"You aren't now."

"I'm going to bed. Get out."

"How about a good night kiss then?"

Iceland takes the pillow and whaps Hong Kong again. Hong Kong laughs.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"See, this is like, what I meant about loosening up."

"Shut up!"

Iceland was losing it. He couldn't stop blushing and he was starting to yell for real and he was going to get in trouble and they'd see this boy in his room teasing him with that stupid devilish grin of his and oh no that'd just be too embarrassing to handle.

This is too embarrassing to handle.

Hong Kong notices this, and gets up to help Iceland calm down. He silently agrees that no one needs to hear them causing a scene. He tries to approach, but Iceland skitters away, closer to the door. Instead of mad, he looks... upset? Hong Kong is pretty sure that's what it is.  
"Hey, it's okay. It was just a joke, yeah?"

"Some joke."

"Don't be like that." Hong Kong manages to corner Iceland by the door, but keeps in mind to stay back enough to give Iceland escape route options, in case he freaks out and needs to run to the other side of the room or something. However, instead of escaping, or freaking out for that matter, Iceland does the complete opposite and tries to curl up on himself, make himself seem smaller. Internally, he's in panic mode and this is just what he does to get through it, even if the defensive maneuver is pretty useless right now.

Hong Kong considers the best course of action to take. Although upon coming up with a solution, he throws all rational thought out the window and leans in

and

kisses Iceland on the cheek. Delicately, as if to not rub it in his face that he just got smooched.

"See, it's not so bad."

"Shut up."

Well, at least he sounds better. In fact, Iceland looks like he's calming down, too, and that puts Hong Kong at ease as well. To be extra safe, he takes a step back, hoping Iceland will use the space to his advantage and upright himself again, and stop looking so small and pathetic. It's not very becoming (but kind of cute, in a sad way).

Iceland relaxes and scoots away from the door, back towards the bed. Maybe if he ignores it, it'll go away.

Nope, Hong Kong follows, partially because he feels like he just should, if that could really be counted as a reason.

"Can I crash here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's my bed."

"I already slept in it. And you already survived like, what, two kisses today? What's the big deal?"  
Honestly, Hong Kong also felt kind of weird just thinking about leaving yet again after Iceland had some weird reaction to being kissed.

"I like my space."

"Are you going to get mad at me again?"

"About what?"

"Kissing you. You sounded mad over text. I apologized, so it's fine, right?"

"You apologized once."

"Well, I'm not apologizing for this one."

How cheeky. Iceland huffed, figuring it was going to take some work to win the argument. Work he didn't want to deal with right before bed.

"Whatever."

"So I can stay?"

"If you kiss me again I'm kicking you out."

Hong Kong rose his hand in a 'promise' gesture, then dived for the bed. There was a bit of fuss and tussling to get on their appropriate sides, and Iceland laid down rules about being a certain distance apart - not like the bed was all that big, but it made Iceland feel better - no touching, no funny business period, etc. Hong Kong basically shrugged off all the rules but offered an understanding "okay" after each, to pretend he was listening.

Lights out and under the blankets, Iceland curls up to sleep. He's on edge, expecting Hong Kong to continue his questionable behavior, but he is surprisingly good. Until Iceland falls asleep, that is. But Hong Kong doesn't do anything bad, simple curls up around Iceland, nice and snug. He touches Iceland stomach, which still feels warm and soft, even though his shirt. He can't help but smile as happy, peaceful feelings well up in his chest. They've had a rough start, but he has a good feeling about this new friend of his. His cushy, kissable, very cute friend. He'll do the proper asking later, once they're both awake and in decent moods. It might be a little out of order, doing things like this, but Hong Kong doesn't mind getting ahead of himself.

He doesn't mind going a little fast.


End file.
